


Sink in Darkness

by gay_primarina



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro likes it way to much, They gnna fuck, a lot of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_primarina/pseuds/gay_primarina
Summary: “Don't you see how much he likes this?” He says “He behaves like a good whore just for me, isn't that true Shiro?” Marx asks and, to Ryoma’s surprise, Shiro nodes repeatedly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im not even ashamed

“I demand you to stop this madness right now!” Ryoma shouted infuriated at the scene occurring right in front of him. 

The sound of skin hitting skin stopped for a moment.

“What makes you think you are in the position to demand  _ anything  _ from me, prince Ryoma?” Marx spoke calmly “Besides, little Shiro here doesn't want me to stop” He added caressing the younger man’s cheek. “See? he is even moving his hips for me to continue”

“You will stop with this damn insane game of yours and let my son go!” He demanded but this time Marx didn’t bother answer, instead resuming his attentions to Shiro.

The young hoshidan was naked, arms chained above his head to the wall, he had a gag on his mouth and his eyes covered with a fold. Marx was holding his legs thigh in place at each of his sides to make penetrating him easier and the boy squirmed and shivered under Marx with every thrust that hit his prostate. 

“Don't you see how much he likes this?” He says “He behaves like a good  _ whore  _ just for me, isn't that true Shiro?” Marx asks and, to Ryoma’s surprise, Shiro nodes repeatedly.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON, YOU SICK  _ FUCK _ ” Ryoma yells, struggling against his cuffs with enough strength to hurt his own wrists and make blood flow.

“I never thought Hoshido's future king was so dirty mouthed” He mocks “I did nothing that he didn’t want me to do, we’ve done this so many times I've lost count”

“That’s nothing but lies! He is my son he would never-”

“Of course he ignored the fact that i was his enemy when all this started but by the time i told him he didn´t care. He was so willing to betray you just to keep bouncing on my cock like he is now” Marx interrupted him, he had no intention to hear Ryoma speaking about how  _ honorable  _ his son was that he would never do what he was clearly _ loving _ now. “And he did, that's why you are chained there while you watch how I fuck your son”

“You son of-”

“Maybe I should let you hear it from him” Marx took off the fold first “Shiro, i want you to tell your father” He starts to take off the gag “Just how  _ much  _ you like this”

The moment the gag was off and Shiro’s mouth parted moans of pleasure filled the cell, followed by him begging for Marx to give him  _ more  _ and  _ harder _ and Ryoma was so shocked he couldn't elaborate any word to say.

Marx leans on Shiro and whispers something on his ear, Ryoma can't hear what the Nohrian says but he sure hears his son’s voice moaning  _ Yes, prince Marx  _ at whatever he told him.

“Father” Shiro speaks, moans, facing Ryoma. “I-  _ ah _ ” Talking isn't easy for him, with Marx ramming into him even faster, making him feel so good and so  _ close  _ to his climax that he can barely think straight, let alone speak.

“Go on, tell him” Marx says, voice deep as he is also close.

Ryoma sees his son and he just  _ can't  _ process the fact that this is really happening. That his son is so willingly pushing his hips against Marx’s thrusts and his eyes are full of pleasure and desire because of an  _ enemy. _

“I love this” He finally shouts “I  _ love this! _ ”

“Shiro, get a hold of yourself!” Ryoma finally snaps. “He is using you, can't you see it!?”

“ _ Yes _ ” He moans again and again and Ryoma knows Shiro is not answering him now, he knows that now he is focused on the pleasure the nohrian seems to be giving him.

Ryoma closes his eyes shut and turns away.

He can't do anything now and wanted to see no more of this madness happening right in front of him.

But the scene was carved into his mind and the obscene sound of his son meeting Marx’s cock filled the room along with their moans.

He tried to focus his mind on something else,  _ anything else _ .

“Prince Marx I'm about to-  _ ah! _ ”Shiro moans, purposely louder than before so that Ryoma had no way to ignore it. “ _ Please fill me with your cum! _ ” 

And this time Ryoma can't help but look back at them and he stares powerless as his son cums under his enemy´s touch.

Now Shiro is panting, looking straight at him as if he wanted Ryoma to see how messed up his son had become.

When Marx withdraws from Shiro it makes him moan and arch his back. He opens the cuffs on Shiro's wrists and catches the young hoshidan as if he was a princess.

From the floor Ryoma could see how white strains came out of his son’s entrance and his stomach turned, he’d seen things  _ way  _ worse than what happened there happen to others, but the fact that it was his son and not a complete stranger made it so bizarre he felt like he could puke from the sight.

“Now Ryoma, you see” Marx moves towards him and lies Shiro at Ryoma’s side “Shiro really loves when i fuck him and i'm sure that soon...” The nohrian gets in front of Ryoma, on his knees, forcing the other’s mouth open and quickly invading Ryoma’s mouth with his tongue.

Ryoma tries to close his mouth, to bite the intruding tongue, but Marx´s hold is too strong and he can't. Then he feels something small sliding from Marx´s mouth to his own and sliding down his throat.

It tastes like medicine yet Ryoma somehow knows perfectly what will happen when that thing started to do his work.

“ _ soon you will come to love it too _ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am drunk rn
> 
> pretty sure i fucked up somewhere, will check tomorrow, feel free to tell me is something needs to be corrected

Since it would take a few minutes for the drug Ryoma was given to make effect Marx used part of Shiro’s clothing to gag the hoshidan and make sure he couldn't spit it or make himself vomit just to get it out of his system. Yet the nohrian prince wanted to waste no time.

The moment Shiro came back to his senses he was ordered to take off Ryoma’s armor and clothing and the young hoshidan complied eager. It would probably take too much time for Marx to take off Ryoma´s armor because of the unfamiliarity with hoshidan armament but for Shiro it was a matter of seconds before he made it fell off onto the floor leaving his father completely vulnerable.

“Good job” Marx praises him and from the floor Ryoma can see how Shiro’s shudders all over at those words. “The clothing is unnecessary as well, you can just shred them...I must say, you look even more handsome without that helmet of yours”

The hoshidan wished he wasn't on his knees so he could at least use his legs to put up a bit more of a fight against the bastard standing in front of him.

“I'm on it” Shiro answers to Marx's order and torns his father's clothes with his bare hands ignoring the muffled words he is trying to say but is unable due to the gag. 

Ryoma’s eyes prayed for him to stop and get back to his senses with worthless hope, because Shiro was  _ perfectly _ aware of what he was doing and he sure was enjoying every moment of it because  _ damn the dragons,  _ his father sure was hot.

“Just relax father” Shiro mutters as he tears apart the last piece of clothing covering Ryoma “I know how you must feel by now” His hands wander down Ryoma’s body “specially in  _ here _ ” Shiro grabs his father half hard cock and massages it slowly “It's nice isn't it?”

Ryoma’s brain stopped for a moment as he could not process things right, his heart raced and his face flushed when Shiro touched him. 

It felt good. Way too good for such a simple touch, his  _ son's  _ touch.

“You want me to do more, right?” Shiro teases him, lowering his head to Ryoma’s crotch slowly, never breaking eye contact with his father so he could see the anticipation on the man's eyes. “I won't leave you waiting then, _father. You'll see just_ _how good i am”_

Shiro purred before taking Ryoma’s whole cock into his mouth.

Ryoma's reaction was immediate, his back arched and if not for the piece of cloth covering his mouth the moan he let out would've been so loud that anyone who was near the prison would’ve heard him. 

His son was good at this, perhaps too good and that was one skill Ryoma would have rather never know Shiro had.

It felt way too good and was way too much for him to stay in control and the only thing keeping him from losing himself and falling to the floor were the cuffs that held his arms up.

Ryoma was sweaty and shivering all over, he could barely focus his vision on anything and the gag, soaking with his own spit, made it difficult to breath properly in his current state. The hoshidan knew he was done for when his hips started to move, thrusting on Shiro’s mouth in search for more contact and more of that pleasurable sensation his son was giving him.

Every inch of him tensed when he came but he would be a fool to think this was over because Shiro didn't let go. 

He swallowed all of Ryoma's cum and continued to suck on his cock with even more enthusiasm than before now venturing his hands to roam on his father’s lower half and moaning against his cock.

Maybe if Ryoma could think straight at the moment he would’ve noticed when prince Marx moved to position himself behind him.

“It seems you are enjoying yourself” Marx whispers at Ryoma, moving the man's long hair away to lick the back of the hoshidan neck ever so slowly to feel how Ryoma’s body shivered at the contact. “Your boy is great, isn’t he?”

Ryoma tried his best to be angry at those words. All this fucked up situation was prince Marx’s fault and he wished he was capable to be as furious as he was before but whatever the nohrian gave him did more than just arouse him, his will to fight this was long gone and his attempt to look pissed at the nohrian just made him seem even more vulnerable.

Marx’s hand moved quickly making their way to Ryoma’s buttcheeks. 

“I bet it feels really hot in here” Marx’s fingers circled his asshole and Ryoma tensed immediately “Do you not want me to fill you?” The blond teased surrounding Ryoma’s chest with his strong arms, getting even closer to him so that the other prince could feel his hard cock against his back.

The conscious part of Ryoma that was left screamed no and he managed to move his head in negation even though he indeed wanted it. 

He was no stranger to having sex with another man, having experimented with many on his younger years, that pleasurable relief it would give him to be full was indeed what his body was craving for and having seen Marx’s huge size just moments ago when he fucked Shiro made it even easier for him to imagine how it must feel to have it inside.

“Your decision pains me prince Ryoma, but you don't really get a say on any of this” Marx patted Shiro's head to call for the youngers attention “Shiro, would you be so kind to help me bring your father to reason?”

Every word that left Marx’s mouth was charged with malice.

Shiro finally released his father's dick, looking up at prince Marx and then at his father with bright, expectating eyes.

“It's time already?” The young hoshidan asked almost innocent and smiled slightly at Marx’s nod. 

Ryoma followed his son as he stood up and noticed he was hard and that there still was cum spilling out of his hole but this time, his mouth watered at the idea of being the one who was filled. Shiro stood in front of him and as Marx moved his arms away Shiro replaced them. 

“Gotta help you up so prince Marx can have his way there...” Shiro whispers as he helds Ryoma so that his ass is at the right height for Marx to accommodate himself. “No prep?”

Shiro asks.

“No” Marx answers hoarsely “I want your dear father to feel pain, and i want him to  _ enjoy it _ ”

Nohr’s future king grabbed Ryoma by the hips, pressing his cock against the other man’s hole “Take the gag off” Shiro does and then backs away from his father leaving him to Marx’s touch only.

The hoshidan can't even talk properly, his jaw is numb and he is drooling, knowing exactly what is coming he glances one more time at Shiro, expecting to see at least a hint of the child that ran to him calling him dad but there was nothing but his son’s lustful stare.

“You  _ will _  enjoy this Ryoma, more than you could ever imagine” Marx’s husky voice sends jolts all over his body.

When Marx rams into him he doesn't scream but moans as loud as his voice allowed him to.

That should have hurted like hell but made him felt like he was in heaven instead.

“See how i was right?” When the second trust comes it goes deeper and Ryoma can't help but come, arching his back and moaning like shamelessly, was it not for the cuffs he would be on all fours now, banging his hips against Marx’s cock even as he was still cumming.

He felt in absolute bliss by two simple trusts and was craving for more. Was this feeling what made Shiro turn his back to his own family? Because if it was, maybe he was already doomed to walk down the same path.

“Keep going… please” he begs, trembling and Marx is more than happy to comply.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ryoma can barely keep his eyes open as he stares to the cells stone walls. 

He lied on the floor with both, Marx and Shiro, and was free of his chains and cuffs.

Everything in the place was a mess…  _ he  _ was a mess.

Prince Marx embraces him against his hot chest, he still has his now softened cock inside his ass but it didn't really bother Ryoma anymore. On top of him was Shiro, passed out but still clinging to his waist like he used to do when he was still a kid. 

Ryoma’s whole body was sore from everything they did but he still found the strength to move his hand through Shiro's hair, caressing his son.

“From now on you will respond to me, and only to me” Marx’s low voice takes him by surprise “you will come to me whenever i call you and when the time comes, both of you will join my side against my enemies” He kisses Ryoma's shoulder, his neck, his ear “Is that clear, my dear Ryoma?”

His body trembles and he bends just enough so he can see Marx’s face “Yes, prince Marx”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need healing


End file.
